One Last Night
by Reasons For Laughing
Summary: Vday fic for Kamuichan. Kamui wakes up to find his wish came true, but only for one night. PWPish, light lemon or heavyish lime, Kamui x Fuuma pairing R&R yaoi or heavy shounen ai metioned sxs


Dedication: To Mindy because you rock and Aine because you rock and Josh because you kinda beta-ed this...kinda...

Warning: Yaoi, lime/lemon...yeah

* * *

Kamui awoke to a headache of unbelievable proportions. He groaned, wanting already to fall back asleep, but unable to because of his pounding headache. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He paused, scrunched his eyes up tightly, and opened them again. No, he still had no idea where he was. 

He sat up, slowly, and looked around. He was on a bed, that much was painfully obvious. He could almost taste the flowers that littered the room and feel the heat from the hundreds of candles that lined every surface of the room. Kamui gently slid his legs off the bed, shivering from the soft sheets, and stepped onto the cold floorboards that creaked under the pressure of his feet. He took a few shaky steps.

He walked around the room, examining it idly. He noted an empty chair, a bookcase full of flowers, a rug in the corner, and so on until he reached the door. He chuckled, reaching for the knob, knowing that it was locked. It was. He walked back to the bed and plopped down on it. He unfastened his jacket, laying it by the side of the bed.

"My kingdom for an aspirin," he muttered, before falling backwards on the bed and closing his eyes. He lay like that for some time and without realizing it he must have fallen asleep, because he woke up with a start.

"I was wondering if you would ever come to." He jumped at the voice, turning towards its source, the no longer empty chair. His amethyst eyes widened at the sight.

"Fuuma," he whispered, backing up in the bed until he hit the wall.

"Nice to see you as well, Kamui. I trust you slept well?" He grinned and Kamui turned away, unable to meet his fierce gaze.

"Why am I here?" he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, but he couldn't. "What do you want?" He was waiting for a cruel response, most likely including the words twin star, but he was surprised to not hear it.

"I have granted the wishes of all the rest of the Chi no Ryu, but not you. Your wish was to save the world. I can't grant that. You know that. But it's changed. Now I can grant it, and I plan to. It seems," he paused, searching for the right words.

"Fair?" Kamui offered with a small voice, cocking his head to the side.

"Fun," Fuuma countered with a grin. "It seems like a fun wish to grant." Fuuma sauntered over to Kamui, who was quietly freaking out. Fuuma slipped onto the bed and crawled over Kamui, straddling him.

"Um," Kamui whispered, uncomfortable with his body's reactions to the close contact of the other male. "Um, can you tell me what exactly, ah, is my, um, wish?" He squirmed a bit, trying to wriggle out from under his former best friend.

"You want one," he nipped Kamui's ear, causing moan. "Last," he moved to his neck. "Night," he hovered over Kamui's lips. "With your beloved Fuuma."

"Oh, really," Kamui breathed. Fuuma pressed his lips firmly against Kamui's. He gasped, surprised at the warmth of the other's lips, and Fuuma used this excuse to slip his tongue into Kamui's mouth. With a kindness that Kamui thought improbable, Fuuma started the gentle battle of tongues with the smaller male.

"Like that, do we?" Kamui answered with a soft moan; he was too muddled to properly respond. "How about this?" He pulled Kamui's shirt off in a single motion, ripping off all the buttons without harming the material. He rubbed his lips down Kamui's chest, pausing at Kamui's nipple and enveloping it with the hot cavern of his mouth. He gently bit down on it, and it grew hard in mouth. He smirked, crimson eyes dancing with glee, but Kamui couldn't see it.

Kamui could feel Fuuma begin to harden and himself respond with a likeness. With hardly a second of thought he reached out his hands, plunging one into the darkness of Fuuma's hair and attempted to rid them of Fuuma's shirt at the same time. He was failing at it, but kept it up until Fuuma's shirt was off and his own growing erection was too large to ignore any longer.

"Fuuma," he moaned, hoping that Fuuma would cut short the sweet torture he was inflicted with his mouth and help him rid himself of the large erection that straining at the crotch of his pants. "Fuuma," he tried again. "Lower."

Fuuma grinned maliciously and tantalizingly slowly, began to unzip Kamui's fly. Slower and slower his motions became, until Kamui thought it would take him hours just to remove his boxers, but when the boxers would good and off Kamui could feel the ghost of fingers brush against his hard-on.

Fuuma was doing it on purpose, though. Barely touching it, he gaining moans and gasps and trusting of hips from the slighter boy. When he decided that he had taken his game as far as he could go without ruining it too soon, he bent his head to the level of the others erection.

He eyed it for a moment. "That is pretty impressive," he muttered, before placing his lips on the head, and sucking in the pearly white pre-cum. He swirled his tongue around it a few times, enjoying Kamui's whimpers and soft begging noises. He sighed a dramatic and obviously fake sigh, and then enclosed the whole of Kamui's shaft into his mouth.

Kamui thought his eyes might stay forever in their widened state, and his mouth forever in a gasp. He had never felt so good in his whole life. He felt the hot wet feel of Fuuma's mouth and began thrusting into it, without mercy. Fuuma's tongue made it harder and harder for him to keep himself contained. Finally, when he thought he could take it no more, Kamui climaxed with a shout of, "Fuuma!"

Fuuma pulled his head away, licking the remaining bits of Kamui's warm seed off of his lips. Kamui was sitting half upright, panting heavily.

"Is that it?" he managed to ask between quick gasps of air. "That quick?"

"No, Kamui. Not yet." He smirked again, crimson eyes flashing. He bent his head to Kamui's no longer erected manhood (A/NTee heeI ran out of penis euphemisms) and gently blew of it. Kamui nearly shouted as he felt it begin to fill again. Fuuma chuckled gently. "Turn over."

Kamui looked confused for a moment and then figured it out. "Oh," he whispered. "Is this gonna hurt?" He was anxious, but excited none-the-less.

"I'll make it a pleasurable as possible," Fuuma whispered in his ear, and nibbling the lobe as Kamui shivered with delight.

Slowly he reached out and pulled Fuuma's pants off of his muscular body, becoming lightheaded at the sight of Fuuma's erection. Fuuma reached down to the floor and pulled up a jar full of honey coloured gel. He twisted the cap off slowly and a spicy scent, rich and intoxicating drifted towards Kamui. He turned over slowly; their motions would have seemed too slow to an observer, but they knew if they moved any faster the fragile world contained in this night and this room would crack and they would find themselves thrown again into the final battle.

Fuuma rubbed the gel on his erection and smeared some on his fingers as well. Gently, he placed a finger at Kamui's entrance. "Are you ready?" he whispered, hoarsely. Kamui nodded. He plunged the first finger in. He waited a few moments as Kamui's body accepted it. Then he shoved a second finger, and then a third.

"Do it now," Kamui cried. "Do it now, or I'll fossilize waiting for it!"

Fuuma complied, removing his finger and hesitantly pushed his length into Kamui's entrance. Kamui squealed, and his ass clenched around the foreign objected. He squeezed his eyes shut to block any tears that threatened to fall, and grabbed the mattress tightly. Once Kamui had gotten used to the feeling, Fuuma began to rock his hips, slowly, then picking up speed.

Kamui was lost in sensations. It hurt like hell, but somehow felt good, and right and then Fuuma hit his prostate. In a moment all clarity was lost. His vision swam, and his muscles lost control, tightening and falling limp, while moans and screams and whimpers and gasps, and sounds Kamui didn't know he could make escaped his lips.

He was grabbing so tightly to the mattress his knuckles were bleached and his head was rocking, but he didn't know. All he knew was to thrust his hips and hope that the feeling lasted. His hard-on was huge again, and he knew he couldn't keep it for long. All ready his hard earned control was leaving.

"I can't hold on!" He screamed, and felt Fuuma fill him with the hot, white liquid and felt his own spill onto the bed and Fuuma's hand, which he hadn't realized he had been thrusting into. He could feel an arm wrap around his side and faintly heard someone whisper goodnight, before he fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Kamui was surprised to wake up in his own bed. He sat up slowly, wondering if it had all just been a dream. As he stood though, he registered a very _large_ pain shooting through his ass, and realized that it was all quite as real as it had seemed. 

He took his time getting dressed, so as not to strain the very sore muscles that covered his body. When he walked down the stairs, he hissed at every step and the pain it caused, until he reached the first floor. "Subaru-kun," he called out, wondering where everyone was.

"Here," came the response. He walked awkwardly to Subaru's voice and found the man sitting right where he should be. "Everyone else went out for food." He looked at the way Kamui was standing, and shuffling and limping. "You had the same night I had, I see. Apparently your Fuuma-chan is just as rough as my Sei-chan is. He only does it once a year, though." He looked around. "Here," he said, pulling a dozen roses off the table. "Someone left these for you."

Kamui opened it to find the words _"Happy Valentine's Day. Love and Hate, yours Fuuma."_ He smiled at it gently. His sentimental moment was cut short by a glass bottle flying at his head. He caught it, and the cardboard carton and pill box that followed. He examined them while glaring in Subaru's direction. "Motrin, vodka and cigarettes...But Subaru-kun, I don't smoke."

"You need these more than I do...Just use it, you'll feel better." Subaru walked out of the room, before stopping and poking his head back in. "Only don't take the Motrin with the vodka. That would be bad. Funny, but bad. Wait a half an hour. Smoke in the meantime." And with those final words of wisdom from Subaru Sumeragi, he left.

Kamui looked at the various items in his hand, before taking two Motrin. He stared at the door where Subaru had disappeared. "But I don't smoke."

* * *

Fin.

R&r please...happy v-day


End file.
